fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusions
Fusions are evil versions of the FusionFall characters with green-tinted skin (caused by the Fusion Matter in their body) and glowing bright red eyes created by none other than Lord Fuse, Planet Fusion's leader. They are usually the head of one of Fuse's nasty plans. Defeating them is required if one wishes to acquire a Nano, though not every one creates a Nano. Sometimes a Fusion of a certain character will create a Nano of another one; Fusion Coop creates Megas, Fusion Grandpa Max creates Fourarms, Fusion Ben creates Swampfire and Alien X, Fusion Scotsman creates Demongo, Fusion Tetrax creates Humongousaur, Fusion Demongo creates Aku, Fusion Hominid creates Titan, and Albedo creates Rath, with him being the only NPC fought to recieve a nano. The only exceptions to this rule so far is Fusion Bubbles, who not only gives out her nano, but the Johnny Bravo nano as well and Fusion Finn who also gives out the Jake nano as well as his own, and Dexter, who gives you an Unstable Nano through missions and by creating a nano from a machine. Like Nanos, Fusions are created with special items that are dear to the character they are based on. Some fusions may deviate from the personality or physique of the character they based on, as Fusion Bloo is giant and vicious while Fusion Wilt is robotic, like his imaginary alter-ego, Lord Snotzax. Fusion lairs are normally caverns with a maze like structure and a lot of mushrooms, but in more technology. On occasions, there are lairs containing "boss" versions of normal enemies and normal versions and some contain more than one kind of monster like Fusion Frankie, who has Extremospawns and Scribble Spawns in her lair, Fusion Chowder, who has Ball-Peen Meanies and Pesky Ponies, Fusion Hominid, who has Motorillas and Silverback Motorillas, Fusion Fuzzy, who has Turbo Ventilators and Weird Welders, Fusion Numbuh Five, who has Scribble Spawn and a Crazy Scribble Spawn, Fusion Blossom, who has Maelstrom Creepers and their bosses Maelstrom Brutes or Fusion Cheese, who has Shellslugs, a Meteoric Sentry Number One and Eyebulbs with him. Some copies of Fusions have only boss monsters as Fusion Coop has Cephalopod Alphas in his secret lair, Fusion Him, who has Dumb Jock-O-Lanterns in his secret lair, Fusion Juniper Lee who has Bloated Cryptworms in her secret lair, Fusion Mojo Jojo who has Flashing Razor Mantis in his secret lair, Fusion Utonium, who has Turbo Ventilators in his secret lair, Fusion Edd who has Elder Skeeter Spawns in his secret lair, Fusion Ben, who has Clawbreaker Furys in his secret lair, Fusion Kankers who have Giga Shellworms or Fusion Ed, Edd n Eddy who have Great Shellslug Kings in their lair, or Fusion Amphibian who has Fusion Echo Echos. Normally, Fusions are located in the deepest part of the lair or at least close to it, but there are exceptions. In Fusion Wilt's Secret Lair, Fusion Wilt is in the first room the player comes to (Though it's more likely a programming error with the portals) also Fusion Mayor's Secret Lair has the Fusion in a cavern right next to the entrance, but defeating him doesn't count until you defeat the monsters in the caverns in front of you. Sometimes an NPC will be inside to pick up items you have found, give you information or even fight with you (Note they only fight to some point and then stop usually at an item, defeat a certain number of monsters, or at another NPC). They will be a part of your group and will walk blindly in a set path, attacking any monster in their way or nearby. This only occurs with Eduardo, Billy, Professor Utonium, and Grim. List of Fusions Lairs containing other enemies Fusion gallery Ace Fusion.png|Ace AmpFibian Fusion.png|AmpFibian Ben Fusion.png|Ben Tennyson Billy Fusion.png|Billy Bloo Fusion.png|Bloo Blossom Fusion.png|Blossom Bubbles Fusion.png|Bubbles Buttercup Fusion.png|Buttercup Cheese Fusion.png|Cheese Chowder Fusion.png|Chowder Clyde Fusion.png|C.L.Y.D.E FusionCoco.png|Coco Computress Fusion.png|Computress Coop Fusion.png|Coop Cootie_Fusion.jpg|Cootie Courage Fusion.png|Courage Dee Dee Fusion.png|Dee Dee Demongo Fusion.png|Demongo Dexter Fusion.png|Dexter Echo Fusion.png|Echo Echo FusionEd.png|Ed Edd Fusion.png|Edd Eddy Fusion.png|Eddy Eduardo Fusion.png|Eduardo Father Fusion.png|Father Finn Fusion.png|Finn Flapjack Fusion.png|Flapjack Frankie Fusion.png|Frankie Fuzzy Lupkins Fusion.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins Grim Fusion.png|Grim Gunter Fusion.png|Gunter Gwen Fusion.png|Gwen Tennyson Hex Fusion.png|Hex Him Fusion.png|Him Hominid Fusion.png|Hominid Blowfishfusion.png|Hootie Fusion_Hoss.png|Hoss Delgado Johnny Test Fusion.png|Johnny Test Judy_Fusion.jpg|Judy FusionJuniperLee.png|Juniper Lee Kevin Fusion.png|Kevin FusionKimchi.png|Kimchi FusionLee.png|Lee Kanker Mac Fusion.png|Mac Mandark Fusion.png|Mandark Mandy Fusion.png|Mandy FusionMarie.png|Marie Kanker Max Fusion.png|Max Tennyson FusionMayKanker.png|May Kanker Mayor Fusion.png|Mayor Mojo Fusion.png|Mojo Jojo FusionMrHerriman.png|Mr. Herriman FusionNumbuh1.png|Numbuh One Numbuh Two Fusion.png|Numbuh Two Numbuh Three Fusion.png|Numbuh Three FusionNumbuh4.png|Numbuh Four Numbuh Five Fusion.png|Numbuh Five Princess Morbucks Fusion.png|Princess Morbucks Utonium Fusion.png|Professor Utonium Rex Fusion.png|Rex Blowfish Fusion - Rudy.png|Rudy Samurai Jack Fusion.png|Samurai Jack Scotsman Fusion.png|The Scotsman FusionStickybeard.png|Stickybeard FusionTetrax.png|Tetrax Blowfish Fusion - Tootie.png|Tootie Fusion_Toiletnator.png|Toiletnator Vilgax Fusion.png|Vilgax Wilt Fusion.png|Wilt FusionZakSartuday.png|Zak Saturday Distinctive mutation In addition to altered names, some Fusions also have distinctive mutations: * Fusion Professor Utonium has tentacles protruding from his back, which look like the equippable Nergal Tentancles item. * Fusion Numbuh Two uses a F.L.A.P.P.U.H to fly or hover above the ground, whether attacking * Fusion Professor Utonium used to be known as Professor'' Plutonium. * Fusion Ace does not wear sunglasses, while the real Ace does. * Fusion Numbuh One is wearing a gas mask & has a trio of gas masked Fusion Spawns over his head. * Fusion Numbuh Three has claws coming out from her sweatshirt's sleeves. * Fusion Fuzzy and Fusion Billy can distinctively climb walls. * Fusion Mayor's monocle appears to be a bionic eye of some sort, but that may just be due to the Fusion palette. * Fusion Mojo Jojo uses a ray gunlike pistol. * Fusion Wilt has a number of cybernetic implants on his body. * Fusion Bloo and Fusion Cheese have jagged mouths. * Fusion Dee Dee is missing stockings completely. * Fusion Bubbles's Octi backpack is sporting a evil face. * Fusion Mr. Herriman has the monocle on the opposite eye. * Fusion Gunter, Fusion Numbuh Four, Fusion Bloo, and Fusion Scotsman are bigger than other Fusions. * Fusion Lee Kanker is ''very small. * Fusion Tetrax is riding a hoverboard. * Fusion Frankie has the Mojo Jojo's symbol on the shirt while the real Frankie has the Powerpuff Girls' symbol. * Fusion Rex has a tiny smackhand instead of a regular hand, suggesting it is part of Fusion Rex's normal state. * Fusion Vilgax, Fusion Kevin and Fusion Gwen are in their old forms. * Fusion C.L.Y.D.Es have broken panels and an angry face. * Fusion Frankie and Fusion Courage jump at a great height when they're attacked. * Fusion Max uses a rifle similar to the rifle a SACT agent uses. Trivia * Samurai Jack has more than once claimed that Fusion Jack is the first Fusion to have been created after his sandal was stolen, he followed the statement by saying that facing him means certain doom. * After the Thanksgiving 2009 event, Fusion Blowfishes (Rudy, Cootie, Tootie, and Judy) have been placed randomly around the FusionFall universe. But Hootie can not be found since it was in the future, which no longer exists. * Not all Fusions are named after their counterpart. Most are simply named "Fusion (character name)," but Professor Utonium's Fusion counterpart is dubbed Professor Plutonium. * During development stages of the game, it was possibly intended for Fusions to roam freely outside of Fusion Lairs instead of exclusively appearing in Fusion Lairs as seen in one of the original trailers for FusionFall, although they did implement this with Fusion Mega Echo Echo. * Fusion Finn and Chowder are the only new fusions fought twice. * Fusion Courage, Fusion Prof. Utonium, and Fusion Scotsman are the only Fusions that appear in the same infected zone, but in different lairs. * Fusion Buttercup appears in the same area, but her lair is outside, while her Secret Lair is inside the infected zone. * Fusion Ben had two lairs in the same area, but after the expansion of February 16th 2011, he now has three lairs, the latter being in the Null Void, which is technically a Containment Unit. * Out of everyone you fight in a lair, only Mandark, Mojo, Vilgax, Kevin, Mandroids, and Albedo are actual NPCs. * If you use a Stealth Nano and wait around Albedo , he will make comments that he used during the Birthday Bash. * The Fusion Buttercup fought in A Personal Matter nano mission is sometimes if not always glitched. These glitches affect her gameplay and attack patterns. Some of her most notable glitches are that she and her minions remain frozen for a long period of time during a fight and, her inability to recharge her health if the player retreats. * Prof. Plutonium's tentacles make him somewhat reminiscent of Marvel Comics character Doctor Octopus. * Fusion Numbuh Three's claws are likely a nod to the Jiāng Shī girl, Hsien-Ko, from the Darkstalkers series of games. Both Kuki and Hsien-Ko are Asian in nationality and wear oversized sleeves. * Hootie, Rudy, Cootie, Judy, and Tootie have no non-Fusion counterpart but, are based on the blowfish from an episode of The Powerpuff Girls. * Hootie might be a nod to the band Hootie & the Blowfish. * Fusion Mandark's eyes are yellow on the loading screen, but in the game they are red. * Fusion Wilt has the number 0 on his chest while the real Wilt has the number 1 on his chest. * Fusion Hex's Lair only reads "Fusion Hex's". * Fusion Amphibian and Fusion Mega Echo Echo (and Fusion Mini Echo Echos) are the only fusions to be one of Ben's aliens. * Even though their NPCs were updated, Fusion Gwen, Fusion Kevin, and Fusion Vilgax still have their old designs. Category:Monsters Category:Fusions